Love Bound
by Megera22
Summary: Based after the Disney movie. Belle has to find away for her and Adam to get married before the prince unknowing marries another.
1. Chapter 1

Love Bound

Chapter 1

It had only been a few months since Belle's love was able to save the Beast from his curse or death. She was finally able to start a new life with the man she loved. Prince Adam still was adjusting to being human after being in an animal form for a good chunk in his life.

Belle was enjoying herself in her library reading her favorite book. Just as she got to chapter three, she faintly saw in the book her own adventure. A prince in disguise. Seemed just like Adam when he was as Beast. She quickly turned to the next page to continue reading the story. A slight movement caught her attention, causing her to turn her head to turn to the movement. Quickly her cheek met with strong lips. She smiled into the kiss before looking up to her prince.

"How are you doing, Belle?" Adam asked a smile on his face.

"Fine." She giggled. "You're early."

The prince shrugged. "I wanted you to meet the new adviser I hired today. Garin Morell." He indicated to the older man close by.

The gentleman bowed to her. This man had blond hair and unusual green eyes. His attire also held an overused green tone. She nodded to him in greeting. Everything seemed normal, but something seemed off about this new adviser. Belle bookmarked her book and stood up.

"Milady, I'm here to help his highness with his royal duties." Garin told.

"Well," the beauty smiled. "It's good to have someone that is willing to help my fiancée." She placed a hand on Adam's chest.

Morell's eyes widened. He looked to Adam then back to Belle. "Sir, you didn't tell me that a commoner was your betrothed." He practically yelled at the two. "That is out of the question. Your highness, in order for you to rightfully rule this kingdom, you must marry one of royal blood, as told in the tradition and laws past."

Adam stiffened, why did this come up now? He loved Belle, and didn't want to be with anyone else for the rest of his life. He stepped in front of her, defending the woman he cared for most in the world.

"There must be away around this. I love Belle, and I'm not going to end what we have just because of tradition and an outdated law."

Garin sighed in disappointment. "I'm afraid not. I don't know of any way to help you in your predicament." Adam and Belle looked at each other with concern. "I will have a suitable bride for you by the end of the week."

They were silent as the adviser left the room, making Adam sit in the chair he was next to. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Belle, what do we do. I can't be without you." He grabbed hold of her hand.

"Don't worry." She assured. "We can figure this out."

In a separate room, Garin walked to the mirror in his room. Mystical power surrounded him casing his body and reacting to transform. The room filled with a green light and was left with a female seductively looking into the mirror.

"Finally, I can become queen, just like I planned all those years ago." She looked up and spoke as if speaking to the prince. "Beware Adam, your enchantress is back."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bound

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**_

Check out my other stories as well. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, when Belle entered the Library, she found Adam behind a stack of books, reading deeply into what she could tell was politics. She carefully went around and sat next to him, unnoticed by the royal. Eventually, she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Oh, Belle." He breathed looking back to the books. "I've been up all night trying to find a loop hole to this law about having to marry a royal, and I've found nothing." He placed his hands on his head in frustration and breathed deeply.

Belle placed both hands on each of his shoulders and hugged him, assuring that she was there for him. "Adam, there's no reason to worry. I'm certain we can find this out in some way or another. We just need to be patient."

"You heard Garin. He'll have a 'proper bride' for me by the end of the week. If I don't find a way to prevent this, I'll lose you." His hand held her tightly, as if he was frightened for her to all of a sudden disappear.

Belle sighed then looked up as the door opened. Cogsworth entered with Garin behind him. "Your majesty, your adviser Garin believes he has some news for you."

Adam motioned him to enter, causing the clock like man to leave. Garin entered holding a paper. After stepping to be across the table to the prince, he opened the folded paper and read.

"There is a princess from Germany who would be a perfect bride to you." Adam visibly stiffened to the announcement. "Her name is Rose Red, and I am planning on inviting her to the castle to meet you. Would his highness be fine with that?"

He sighed again and looked to Belle, wondering what she would do. Carefully looking back at the prince, she nodded and allowed him to answer.

"Go ahead and invite her. We will see how she is." Adam decreed.

Garin bowed. "Of course your majesty. It will take her a while to get here, so I advise that you get prepared."

Adam nodded then looked back down at the books. Frustration over came him again and he placed his hands back on his head. Belle again showed him kind gestures that she was there supporting him when he needed it. Shortly after, she left him alone, giving him the time he needed to do what he wished, which was right now trying to find a way for him and Belle to be together.

Evening came, and by habit, Belle went into the Library for the last time that day to do her daily reading session with Adam. Every night at eight o'clock she and him would read part of a story until it was finished. Once that story was finished, they would choose another and repeat the process. Tonight, they were reading part of King Arthur and the Legends of the Round Table.

Adam had already been in there, well wanting a break from looking at politics. He eagerly waited for her to start reading as he relaxed in his seat. Belle opened the book where she left off and began to read. Only a half an hour passed before Adam began to doze off. She didn't notice this yet.

"In the midst of the lake Arthur was ware of an arm clothed in white samite, that held a fair sword in that hand." She read then looked over to her prince, who was sleeping peacefully in his chair. She smiled and closed the book, allowing him to rest.

Not wanting him to get sick, she carefully woke him up just barely to help him walk to his room. Practically sleep walking the whole way, Belle was able to get Adam into his bed where he could get the rest he deserved. She silently closed his door and began to walk to her own room before she bumped into Garin.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry to disturb you, but I must bring this to your attention." He dared to say to her. "But, if his highness continues to work himself like this, over you, might I add, then he will most surely cause himself harm." He breathed. "I ask you, please, leave. Let him do his duty as the prince of this kingdom and not have to worry about an impossible loop hole for you to be together."

Belle was raging inside, but she held her calm diameter on her face. "I refuse. Adam will be able to find a way for us to be together. You can threaten me all you like, but I will not abandon the man I love."

With that, she left him alone. The enchantress cursing her with all she had. How dare she try to ruin her plans to be queen? This would be a set back to the devious witch, but a minor one at that. She would still get what she wanted in the end. She always got what she wanted in the end. And this wasn't going to be any different.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Bound

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**_

Check out my other stories as well. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

A week had passed and the enchantress had gotten no closer to actually getting Belle to leave or give up. That girl was becoming a major pain in the witch's side. She told Adam that Rose Red was from Germany, so in a week or so, she would change her form once again to take on the foreign princess's appearance. She would give a way for Adam to rethink his choice on marrying a peasant.

Once again taking the form of Garin, the enchantress went about her work of trying to end the relationship between Belle and her prince. A wicked thought came to her mind, and she lifted her hand to create the object. A forged letter to be, inside holding a false message from Belle to her father. What a wonderful way to start breaking the bonds between the loving couple.

Garin entered the study, where Belle usually wrote her letters and did her business, and placed it down like it had been forgotten to be sent. The disguised sorceress smiled, for she knew that the prince's curiosity would get the better of him. She left the study and walked around the castle, hoping that soon, the former beast would find her false letter from Belle.

None the less, Adam did enter the study in search of Belle. Seeing she wasn't there, he was about to leave until he saw the paper on her desk. He didn't want to snoop, but something pulled at him about this particular letter. Adam walked over to the desk and picked up the open letter. He knew she often wrote to her father, but again, this seemed off.

_Father, _he read. _I can't keep up with this masquerade. Ever since Adam changed back to being a human, my love for him has decreased. I know you want me to stay with him because you believe that I will fall in love with him again, but it has been four months since then, and nothing has changed. I don't love Adam any more. This may sound terrible of me, but I miss my Beast._

Adam's heart ached.

_I cannot love someone who refuses to be who he used to be. I dare to say that I even wish I had never broken the spell, but if I didn't he would be dead. Maybe, no, he's too selfish right now to consider how I have felt for the past few months. I want to come home. I want to get away from an engagement that I cannot break. I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I'm sorry. Belle_

"Hey," a feminine voice called behind him. He turned quickly and hid the note behind his back, crumpling it slightly. "I've been looking for you. I was wondering what you would like to do for dinner tonight."

He gave his best fake smile. "Anything is fine with me, Belle. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He walked past her, pulling the note in front of him, crushing it in his fist.

Adam did not notice the pained look on Belle's face. He had forgotten, and it broke her heart to think that he had forgotten such an important day. Today was the one year anniversary to when she chose to stay in her father's place. It may have been sad and hard back then, but it was the best decision she made in her life. She sighed and walked out of the room ready to prepare for a dinner she could try to look forward to.

Several hours passed, and Adam was still trying to contemplate the letter he found. It was definitely Belle's handwriting, but why would she lie all this time. Probably to not hurt him and his pride. Finally giving up on what seemed too true, he threw the mangled note into the fire just as Cogsworth entered the room.

"Sir," he indicated to the door. "It is time to go."

The prince gave a confused look. "Go where? And what for?

Cogsworth looked shocked. "Don't tell me that you forgot your anniversary with Belle?"

"What anniversary?" He shouted. "We are not married yet."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "The one year anniversary of when she agreed to stay here with you. She wanted to make it special for the two of you, so you are going out on the grounds for a picnic supper."

Moments later, he was walking out to meet up with his bride. There he saw her standing in front of a beautiful spread of food. She was dressed in a lilac dress, with three fourth sleeve's that split open and draped towards the ground. Her bodice looked like embroidered gardenias. In all honesty, Adam thought she looked better with roses. Her skirt was silk like and not too full. Her brown hair was pulled up into a twisted look that had part of a draped look. She was beautiful.

"Good evening, Adam." She smiled warmly. "I got your favorite." She indicated to the food. "And I also brought Romeo and Juliet, it was the first book we read together."

Adam loved how she tried, but he was still uncertain whether it was true feelings or all a lie. "Belle, you don't have to try so hard."

"If I want to prove how much you mean to me." She explained as she walked closer to him.

"You don't need to lie anymore, I know how you feel."

She stopped abruptly. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "I read the note you wrote this morning to your father. I know you're just staying because he wants you to."

"Adam," Belle tried to explain. "I didn't write a letter to my father this morning."

The prince let out a harsh sound, almost a growl. "Don't lie to me. It was your hand writing, and your signature. Don't lie to me more that you have."

"And what have I lied to you about?" She yelled back.

"You lied about everything. From the moment you broke the curse. You lied about your feelings. You lied about your actions. You just lied about everything." He would not let down. And he wasn't done there. "If you truly don't wish to marry a man who is quote-unquote selfish and refuses to be himself, then leave. I'm not going to force you to stay any longer if you don't want to be here."

Tears stung her eyes. "I refuse to leave when you think of me this way." He was about to retort back at her. "No, listen to me. I love you, more than life itself. I never wrote a note to my father this morning, and I never ceased to love you when you became human. In fact, I think that my love for you has only grown since then."

He stood still, trying to process her words to the evidence he had found. When he didn't speak back, Belle continued.

"Can I see this letter?" She held out her hand, as the other crossed in front of her torso.

Adam shook his head. "I threw it into the fire when I got angry. I don't have it anymore."

"Then how can I know that you didn't make it up just because you got scared?" She brought her hand back to her chest. Again he didn't answer, and now she was too annoyed to go against him anymore. "Forget dinner. I'll be in my room if you choose to remember why I'm here."

With that, Adam was left alone with his thoughts. Did he do the right thing in bringing it up, letting her know what he knew? Maybe not, but now that the little spat was over, and Adam had to find out what to do now. He loved her deeply, which made him wonder. Would she go through all this trouble for an anniversary that really didn't need to happen? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the picnic that never happened and the discarded book that he shared one of their first true moments together. Yeah, he loved her, and if she did or not, he would give her another chance. For all he knew the letter could have been forged.

* * *

Belle sat on her bed, trying to hold back the tears that had spilled over with the verbal fight she had with Adam. How could he accuse her of not loving him? She dropped her head to her arms trying to forget what had happened. A knock on her door caught her attention. She didn't move to answer it.

"Milady, its Garin. I came to check on you after hearing what had happened."

She sat up. "Come in, Garin." Shortly after, he entered and walked over to the lady of the castle.

"Milady." He began before Belle quickly corrected something.

'Everyone in the castle calls me by name Garin."

"Right, Belle. I don't want to seem like I'm just trying to get rid of you, but I think that it would be best for his highness if you left." She looked down trying to hold back new tears. "I am certain that even after you two got married, if you were able to, this sort of thing would continue. I don't want his highness hurt, or you hurt. It would be a hard life if you stayed with him, I know it would continue."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'll leave tonight, but I beg you, don't tell Adam. He's already mad enough as it is."

Garin nodded before leaving the room. Once he was away from sight of anyone, he smiled. This was going better than planned. Now the best part, the enchantress could change to look and sound like Belle. Adam wouldn't know the difference, and she would be queen. Oh, and that _Law _about having to marry royal blood? Never existed, she only made that up to set things in motion. That's why Adam couldn't find a loop hole. Soon enough he would find it out and be with the woman he loves, but he wouldn't know that the one he truly loved would be gone, and he would marry a fraud. Everything was perfect.

"Oh," The witch thought. "And to make things better, a spell on Belle that when her true love confesses his everlasting love to the wrong girl, she will die." Ending that sentence, she laughed a harsh evil laugh, because she had won.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Bound

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**_

Check out my other stories as well. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Belle made her way back to the village, she couldn't help but feel depressed. Yes, this was for Adam's well-being, and to help him with his royal duties, but she hated the thought of never seeing the one she loved again. She saw the old cottage which her father lived in and smiled. Oh, how she loved seeing her father, but this visit was a little more permanent.

"Papa, I'm home." She called as she entered the front door.

The old man walked through the kitchen arch way and laughed with joy. "Belle, you didn't tell me you were coming by."

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you, and that you would let me stay here for a while." She said with a lower tone of voice. Her smile had disappeared, and her eyes filled with sadness.

"What happened?" Maurice asked with concern. "Did Adam do something to you?"

"No." She replied in almost a yell, banishing the thought that was in her father's mind. "He didn't. But…" She choked back tears. "I guess, in the end, we could never be together."

With that, she allowed the tears to fall as she held herself to Maurice. With all her might, she tried to control her emotions, yet failed at every attempt. Cause who could truly control the pain and sorrow of a broken heart for the one you truly loved?

For the first few days after Belle and Adam had their argument, Adam tried to make it up to her. But when she started to act less and less like Belle, Adam became worried. When two weeks passed and the Belle he knew was almost non-existent compared to the current Belle. He often went over to the library, hoping to see her there, only to see her in the study entertaining herself with something other than reading.

"Belle." She looked up at him. "You're usually in the library at this time. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, and stretched across the chair she was in. "No, I just wanted to try something different today."

Adam furrowed his brow, trying to think as he walked away from the room. This change could have been caused by his outburst at her. Something just didn't fit with this new image of Belle. She wasn't known for holding a grudge over something. In fact, she was always the fastest at forgiving another, why was she acting like this?

When 7:30 rolled around, Adam once again went to the library, holding a book, and found it empty and silent, just like the nights before. He wandered the halls, searching for the brunet beauty. A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a very angry feminine voice.

"You stupid girl." Belle's voice rang. "How dare you try to serve this to me and the Prince?"

_She never referred to me as just the Prince. _Adam thought as he made his way to the kitchen door. _I was always just Adam to her._

In the kitchen, a servant girl was cleaning up shattered glass on the floor. Belle held her hands on her hips glaring down at the girl.

"Now you humiliate me by almost spilling that disgusting filth on me."

Adam glanced down at the girl, seeing a stream of tears flow from her eyes. His face became hard, quickly looking up to his fiancée.

"Belle, that's enough." He walked into the room, making his precence known.

She jumped back slightly. "Adam, I just-"

"No, you never acted this way with our workers." He stated. "You never acted this way before. At 7:30 we would meet at the library to read a book together, yet you never want to read anymore. What's going on, what changed you, why are you not the Belle I knew and loved?"

Her eyes widened as she watched Adam bend down and help the emotionally hurt girl up from her position on the floor. He motioned her to leave, causing her to nod a thank you.

She gulped. "Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?"

Adam looked back at her. "Tomorrow, I'm going to visit Maurice, care to join?"

_He avoided my question. _Belle thought. "No, I have somethings to do here. Send him my love though."

Adam nodded and turned to leave the room. As he walked out the door, he placed the book in his hand on a nearby counter. That wasn't Belle, Adam knew for sure. Maybe Maurice could help him with what was going on. But onething for sure, that imposter wasn't Belle.

The Belle mimic glared at the book. Apperently, her magic wasn't strong enough to go against the true love of a couple. The enchantress hated when her plans went wrong. She honestly preferred when Adam was selfish and blind to what ever happened around him.

_Look's like Rose Red will have to make an appearance any way. _She thought as her duplicate of Garin entered the room. "Change of plans. When the Prince returns tomorrow, announced that the Princess Rose Red will be here within the next week."

The Garin duplicate bowed and left the room. Belle's hazel eyes glowed green with anger. No matter what, she was going to win. She was going to rule.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Bound

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**_

Yes, it has been a while. I know it's short, but this is what happens with writers block. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Adam rode his horse swiftly. He wanted answers, and he hoped Maurice had them. The cool autumn breeze whipped past him as the scenery of the forest blended into a kaleidoscope of reds, yellows, and oranges. He was quickly greeted at the opening to the small village, causing him to bring his horse to a halt only to turn it into a new direction toward her house.

He made it in little time. The little cottage still looked the same compared to the last time he had saw it. He jumped off his horse and walked up to the door, gently knocking on it. It opened up to the prince showing Maurice's smiling face.

"Good morning, your highness. Please come in." He opened the door wider, allowing the prince to enter with ease.

"Maurice, I told you, you don't have to call me so formally." Adam explained to the older man next to him.

Maurice simply laughed. "Yes, but, I want to show the respect you deserve."

"This is more than a simple visit, my friend." Adam turned to Belle's father. "Belle has been acting strange. She's not herself. She refuses to read, acts selfish all the time now, and even torments the workers. I don't know what to do. This may have been caused by our argument, but I know Belle well enough that she wouldn't hold it to her this long."

Maurice got a questioning look on his face. "Adam, you must be mistaken."

"No, I have spent the last two week with this Belle. She's not herself."

"Sire," Maurice got his attention. "Belle has been here for the past two weeks. She came here shortly after your argument. She thought it was best for you and your kingdom."

"Papa, I'm home." Belle's voice called out as she entered the front door. She paused when she saw Adam. "Adam, I mean, your highness. What graces us to have you as a guest in our home?"

_She's putting on a mask, _Adam thought. _She's really disappointed to see me here._

"Belle." He said her name, happy for it to ring of it to return to its true form. "I want to talk to you for a bit. Will you accompany me outside?"

She blinked, then nodded and followed him out. Walking back to the large field behind her home, they stayed in silence until Adam was ready to talk.

"How long have you been here?"

She sighed. "Two weeks. I left shortly after our fight."

"It wasn't a fight, Belle. It was a stupid argument." He explained. "I should have known to trust you more than I did. I'm sorry."

"It's also partially my fault. I'm sorry as well." She looked down to her hands as they continued to walk.

"This may seem out of sorts, but how do you feel about reading?" He asked as he looked to her.

She laughed slightly. "You know I love it, and nothing would change that."

"Okay, what time do we meet to read every night?"

"Eight o'clock during spring and summer. Seven thirty for autumn and winter." She said. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"For the past two weeks, I thought you were with me in the castle. There was another person there impersonating you. I slowly started to find that this person was not you by how she acted." He explained. "Belle, come back with me. Please."

He had grabbed her hand, sincerity and concern filled his eyes. She looked down at their hands, clasped in a way of trying to hold for dear life. She pinched her lips together in thought, then nodded in agreement. He smiled and embraced her, joy filling his heart.

Before Belle knew it, she was sitting in front of Adam on his horse heading back to the castle. The trip seemed shorter this time, like she was returning to where she belonged. Adam's warmth filled her being as they continued to the castle, she didn't even notice the chilled autumn air. Once they were at the palace doors, Garin greeted them with a bow.

"Garin," Adam slightly glared. "Where is that imposter that posed as Belle for the past two weeks?"

"Sire?"

The prince growled. "Where is the girl that wrongfully took Belle's place in this castle?"

Garin bowed deeply. "I am sorry sir, but we all thought that she had left with you to see her father, for she was not here when you left."

Adam rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't understand."

Belle cut into his thoughts. "Don't worry, Adam. It's fine."

"Sire, I wanted you to know that her highness, Rose Red, will be here within the week." The adviser told, gaining both the prince's and Belles shocked looks.


End file.
